jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Die Belagerung von Lothal
Die Doppelfolge Die Belagerung von Lothal ist der 43-minütige Pilotfilm zur zweiten Staffel der TV-Animationsserie Rebels. Der Film wurde am 20. Juni 2015 auf Disney XD, als Premiere für die im Herbst startenden restlichen Folgen, ausgestrahlt. Die Handlung knüpft an die letzte Folge an: die Spectres sind auf andere Widerstandskämpfer getroffen und unsicher, ob sie sich ihnen anschließen sollen. Als sie einer hochrangigen Imperialen zur Flucht verhelfen wollen, ist ihnen der gefürchtete Sith-Lord Darth Vader auf den Fersen und ein Kampf ums Überleben beginnt. Der Film spielt im Jahr 4 VSY auf dem Planeten Lothal sowie im Weltall. Beschreibung Der Inquisitor ist tot. Die Crew der ''Ghost ist mit anderen Rebellen-Zellen in Verbindung getreten. Und eine neue Verbündete namens Ahsoka Tano ist hervorgetreten. Doch trotz dieser Erfolge und Entwicklungen, nimmt der Kampf gegen das Imperium eine tödliche Wende, als der böse Sith-Lord Darth Vader nach Lothal kommt.Eigenübersetzung von ''„The Inquisitor is dead. The ''Ghost crew has connected with other rebel cells. And a new ally named Ahsoka Tano has emerged. Despite these successes and developments, the fight against the Empire takes a deadly turn, as the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader comes to Lothal.“'' Handlung Die Ghost fliegt durch den Weltraum, begleitet von zwei A-Flüglern der Phönix-Staffel und verfolgt von einigen TIE-Jägern. Rasch nähert sie sich einigen imperialen Transportern, während ihre Crew die feindlichen Schiffe beschießt. Hera Syndulla kontaktiert Sabine Wren, die mit einigen gut gezielten Schüssen der Phantom Vorratskisten vom Bauch eines Transporters löst. Die Twi'lek will sie gerade einsammeln, als zwei Imperiale Leichte Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum springen und das Feuer eröffnen. Auch die Rebellen-Korvetten erleiden Schaden, woraufhin Jun Sato den Befehl zum Rückzug erteilt. Mit einem Traktorstrahl zieht Zeb die im All schwebenden Kisten an Bord und nachdem die Phantom wieder an ihrem Mutterschiff angedockt ist, können sie erfolgreich in den Hyperraum flüchten. Eigenübersetzung von „If the rebels have left, then we must draw them back; if they are here, we must draw them out. We will squeeze Lothal, until someone reveals the whereabouts of these traitors.“ Im imperialen Kommandozentrum auf Lothal sitzt Ministerin Maketh Tua in ihrem Büro und erklärt Kallus, dass sie jede ihr verfügbare Ressource ausgeschöpft hätte, um die Rebellen zu finden. Erzürnt will sie wissen, was Gouverneur Tarkin von ihr erwarte und Kallus erwidert, dass Lothal bestraft werden soll für die kürzlich erlittene Niederlage im Mustafar-System. Tua fängt an, aufzuzählen, was sie schon alles versucht habe, als Darth Vader den Raum betritt und meint, dass ihr Mangel an Kreativität das Problem sei. Sie müssten eine radikalere Vorgehensweise nutzen, woraufhin Tua eingeschüchtert erklärt, dass sie keine Erfahrung mit so brutalen Taktiken habe. Vader meint, dass könne sie Tarkin erklären, wenn sie ihn am folgenden Tag besuchen werde, um für ihr Versagen geradezustehen und verlässt das Zimmer. Auf der Rebellenflotte bedankt sich Sato für ihre Hilfe und meint, sie hätten einen unschätzbaren Wert für ihr Vorhaben. Plötzlich platzt C1-10P in die Besprechung und Jun fragt erbost, was das zu bedeuten hätte. Kanan reagiert entspannt und weist den Droiden an, die eingehende Holo-Nachricht abzuspielen - sehr zum Missfallen Heras. Old Jho erscheint und meint, jemand, der ihre Hilfe benötige, müsse sie unbedingt sprechen, woraufhin die Rebellen erwidern, dass sie jederzeit hilfsbereit sind. Doch als Ministerin Tua die Bildfläche betritt, ist die Empörung groß und eine heftige Diskussion entflammt. Maketh Tua bittet die Rebellen darum, sie sicher von Lothal runter zu bringen im Tausch für eine Liste mit Rebellen-Sympathisanten. Außerdem kenne sie den wahren Grund, wieso das Imperium auf Befehl des Imperators persönlich nach Lothal kam. Daraufhin stimmen die Rebellen der Rettungsmission schließlich zu. Draußen auf dem Gang stellt Hera ihren Freund zur Rede. Kanan öffnet sich ihr und meint, dass ihm die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Rebellen-Netzwerk nicht gefalle. Es käme ihm zu militärisch vor und sorge möglicherweise für einen Krieg, den er nicht erleben will. Ezra belauscht das Gespräch besorgt. Auf Lothal verlässt Maketh Tua ihr Büro; hinter ihr steht Kallus, der einen Spionagedroiden auf sie ansetzt. Mit einem Reiseshuttle machen sich die Rebellen auf den Weg nach Lothal und Ezra erklärt den Plan: sie werden das Schiff entführen, das für Tuas Reise zu Tarkin gedacht war und mit ihr abhauen. Erneut wird die Frage laut, wieso sie einer Imperialen helfen sollten, woraufhin Ezra erwidert, dass das ihre Aufgabe sei denen zu helfen, die sich nicht selbst helfen könnten - was ihm ein stolzes Lächeln von Hera einbringt. Als sie an der imperialen Blockade vorbeifliegen, spüren die beiden einen beklemmende Kälte. Auf dem Planeten angekommen nehmen sie die verstärkte imperiale Präsenz wahr. Während Zeb und Chopper ihr Schiff bewachen, machen sich die anderen auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt, der jedoch bewacht wird. Kanan überwältigt in einer dunklen Gasse einen Sturmtruppler und zieht dessen Rüstung an. Die anderen beobachten auf einem Dach, wie sich Tuas Shuttle nähert und entdecken Kallus, der neben ihr sitzt. Erfolglos versucht die Frau ihn wegzuschicken, doch er besteht darauf sie zu „beschützen“. Sabine startet eine Ablenkung, aber letztendlich werden alle in ein Feuergefecht involviert. Tua läuft auf Ezras Rat hin zum Shuttle, das jedoch explodiert, sobald sie es betreten hat. Da der Spionagedroide die ganze Zeit mitfilmt, gibt Kallus den Rebellen die Schuld an dem von ihm inszenierten Attentat und sie ziehen sich notgedrungen zurück. Aus der Entfernung beobachtet Vader die Schießerei und die Rebellen werden von Zeb abgeholt. Ein AT-DP kann das Schiff jedoch abschießen und sie stürzen auf einer leere Straße ab. miniatur|links|Die Rebellen auf der Flucht Während die Rebellen ein Versteck suchen, berichtet Kallus Vader, dass sich alles so zugetragen hätte, wie der Sith vorausgesagt hat. Vader weist ihn an, die Rebellen öffentlich zu denunzieren und den Raumhafen abzuriegeln - jedes Schiff, das Lothal verlasse, werde unverzüglich zerstört. Die Flüchtigen haben sich inzwischen in Ezras altem Haus versteckt und sehen enttäuscht die manipulierten HoloNetz News, in denen sie für den Mord an Tua verantwortlich gemacht werden. Als sie von Sturmtruppen überrascht werden, müssen sie erneut woanders hin. Da ihnen die Verstecke ausgehen, planen sie, ein Schiff zu stehlen, und machen sich deswegen auf den Weg zum imperialen Komplex, in dem sich paradoxerweise momentan am wenigsten Imperiale aufhalten. Mit Ezra als Kadett verkleidet und den anderen in großen Kisten, die er vor sich hinschiebt, begeben sich Kanan und der Junge in die imperiale Akademie. Nachdem sie die anderen in einer abseits gelegenen Waffenkammer haben aussteigen lassen, rennen sie gemeinsam zum Hangar, wo neben sämtlichen anderen imperialen Fahrzeugen ein Shuttle bereitsteht. Sabine entdeckt außerdem Schildgeneratoren und sie schnappen sich so viele möglich für die Flotte. Nur wenige Meter vom Shuttle entfernt bleiben Kanan und Ezra stehen: die mysteriöse Kälte ist zurückgekehrt. Als sie sich umdrehen, sehen sie Darth Vader und einige Sturmtruppen hinter sich stehen. Kanan weist Hera an loszufliegen, doch sie kann ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig warnen, als Vader zum ersten Hieb ansetzt, den der unerfahrene Jedi kaum parieren kann. Während Zeb und Sabine gegen die Sturmtruppen kämpfen, versuchen die beiden Jedi abwechselnd bei Vader einen Treffer zu landen, doch dieser kann sie jedes Mal mühelos beiseite schieben. miniatur|rechts|Vader konfrontiert die Rebellen Zwischenzeitlich wird Ezra vom Sith-Lord in einem Macht-Griff gefangen gehalten und Vader bringt ihn beinahe dazu, sich mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert zu köpfen, doch Kanan kann im allerletzten Moment eingreifen, holt sich im folgenden Kampf aber eine Verletzung an der Schulter. Sabine und Zeb werfen Thermaldetonatoren auf die herumstehenden Kampfläufer und die beiden Jedi schaffen es gemeinsam mit der Macht, den Sith-Lord nach hinten zu schieben, sodass er unter den herabfallenden Trümmern begraben wird. Die Rebellen wähnen sich in Sicherheit, doch Vader kann sich befreien. Sabine, Zeb, Kanan und Ezra rennen panisch zum Schiff und fliegen gemeinsam davon. Auf der Fähre verdauen die Rebellen ihr schockierendes Erlebnis und Hera weist Zeb an, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht verfolgt werden können. Ezra will von Kanan wissen, wer ihr Gegner war und Kanan erzählt ihm von den Sith, den Erzfeinden der Jedi. Da Vader eine Blockade um den Planeten errichtet hat und die Fähre nicht für waghalsige Manöver gebaut war, brauchen sie jemand, der sie von Lothal schmuggelte. Währenddessen berichtet Kallus seinem Vorgesetzten, dass die Rebellen noch auf dem Planeten wären. Daraufhin ordnet Vader an, Tarkintown in Brand zu setzen, um die Rebellen zu treffen. Hera kontaktiert Lando Calrissian und nach einigem Verhandeln schickt dieser sie zu seiner Farm, wo sein Droide W1-LE ihre Flucht im Gegenzug für drei der Schildgeneratoren arrangieren würde. Dort angekommen sieht Ezra in der Ferne Rauch aufsteigen. Entschlossen schnappt er sich einen Speeder und fährt dorthin. Zeb will ihn aufhalten, doch Kanan meint zu ihm, er solle ihn gehen lassen. Entsetzt muss Ezra feststellen, dass alle Bewohner des jetzt verbrannten Tarkintowns verschwunden sind. Kanan, der ihm nachgefahren ist, meint, sie seien jetzt Gefangene des Imperiums. Ezra kann nicht begreifen, wieso jemand so etwas tun würde und Kanan erklärt ihm, dass das eine Botschaft des Imperiums an sie gewesen wäre. Der Junge sieht sich dadurch in seinem Kampf bestätigt und äußert, dass er keine Angst vor dem Imperium habe, was Kanan Sorgen bereitet. Nachdem die beiden zurückgeflogen sind, erzählen sie den anderen, was passiert ist. Zeb will die Gefangenen befreien, doch Hera überzeugt ihn, dass sie zum Wohle Lothals verschwinden müssten. Mithilfe etlicher Signaltransponder, die sie an unterschiedlichen Stellen in die Atmosphäre entlassen, können sie die Imperialen verwirren und als der imperiale Admiral Kassius Konstantine ihre Plan durchschaut hat, sind sie bereits im Hyperraum verschwunden. miniatur|links|Vader kämpft gegen die Phönix-Staffel Auf der Fähre fragt Kanan in die Runde, was sie nun tun sollten, da sie nicht zurück nach Lothal könnten und sie einigen sich darauf, weiter gemeinsam mit dem Rebellen-Netzwerk zu kämpfen - in der Hoffnung, dass sie dann stärker werden und in Zukunft etwas für Lothal tun könnten. Währenddessen informiert Konstantine Vader und Kallus von der Flucht. Der Sith-Lord begibt sich daraufhin zu seinem Jäger - auf dem gestohlenen Shuttle ist ein Peilgerät angebracht worden, das ihn geradewegs zur Rebellenflotte führen sollte. Chopper hat den Sender inzwischen entdeckt und informiert die Rebellen, die daraufhin zu Sato rennen. Plötzlich springt ein einzelner TIE aus dem Hyperraum und Sato hetzt die Phönix-Staffel auf ihn. Da Vader problemlos Jäger zerstört und auch auf die Korvetten und die Phönixnest feuert, greift die Crew der Ghost gemeinsam mit Ahsoka in den Kampf ein. Die ehemalige Jedi spürt, dass die Macht in ihrem Gegner stark ist und taucht gemeinsam mit Kanan in die Tiefen der Macht ein, um herauszufinden, wie stark er ist. Eigenübersetzung von „The apprentice lives.“ Als Ezra auf den Jäger schießt, überkommt ihn plötzlich wieder die eisige Kälte und Ahsoka gelingt es eine mentale Verbindung zu Vader herzustellen. Überrascht stellt dieser fest, dass seine ehemalige Padawan noch am Leben ist, und sie wird ohnmächtig aufgrund des emotionalen Schocks, den sie erlitten hat. Immerhin hat die Ghost jetzt Vaders Aufmerksamkeit und das verschafft Sato die nötige Zeit, das Rebellen-Kommandoschiff zu evakuieren. In diesem Moment erscheint ein Konvoi imperialer Sternzerstörer unter Konstantine und Vader befiehlt ihnen, der Ghost mit einem Traktorstrahl die Flucht zu versperren. Während die Rebellenflotte sich zurückzieht, fliegt Hera geradewegs auf die Lücke zwischen den Sternzerstörern zu. Konstantine lässt den Traktorstrahl aktivieren, doch die Rebellen springen direkt zwischen den imperialen Schiffen in den Hyperraum und Vader, der knapp hinter ihnen war, wird stattdessen vom Traktorstrahl einfangen. Als Konstantine das erfährt, weist er einen Technikoffizier sofort an, ihn freizulassen und gibt diesem die Schuld. Auf der Ghost frägt Ahsoka Kanan und Ezra nach dem Sith-Lord, gegen den sie auf Lothal gekämpft haben. Sie wissen bisher nicht viel über ihn, aber sie werden sich auf einen weiteren gemeinsamen Kampf gegen ihn vorbereiten. Auf dem Sternzerstörer gratuliert Kallus Vader zu seinem Erfolg, doch dieser weist sie an zu verschwinden. Er stellt eine Verbindung zum Imperator her und kniet vor ihm nieder. Er berichtet ihm von seiner Befürchtung, dass Anakin Skywalkers Padawan noch lebt und mit den Rebellen zusammenarbeitet. Sidious freut sich über diese willkommene Gelegenheit, da Ahsoka sie zu anderen Jedi-Überlebenden führen könnte. Vader jagt noch immer nach Obi-Wan Kenobi, doch der Imperator weist ihn an, geduldig zu sein und in der Zwischenzeit einen weiteren Inquisitor auf die Rebellen zu hetzen, der sie aufspüren soll. Synchronsprecher *Freddie Prinze Jr. als Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall als Hera Syndulla *Steve Blum als Garazeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Sturmtruppenkommandant und Imperialer Techniker #2 *Tiya Sircar als Sabine Wren *Taylor Gray als Ezra Bridger *David Oyelowo als Kallus *Ashley Eckstein als Ahsoka Tano *James Earl Jones als Darth Vader *Keone Young als Jun Sato, Imperialer Techniker und Imperialer Techniker #3 *Sam Witwer als Imperator, W1-LE und Imperialer Techniker *Billy Dee Williams als Lando Calrissian *Kath Soucie als Maketh Tua *Matthew Wood als Phönix #1, Sturmtruppler #1, Sturmtruppler #3 und Imperialer Kapitän *Dee Bradley Baker als Old Jho, Sturmtruppler #2, Phönix #3, Kassius Konstantine und Rebellen-Techniker Inhalt Erscheinung Am 18. April fand auf der Celebration Anaheim bereits eine Vorstellung statt, bei der Filmen jedoch ausdrücklich untersagt wurde. Die offizielle Premiere fand am 20. Juni 2015 auf dem US-Amerikanischen Sender DisneyXD statt. Im Herbst folgten dann die restlichen zwanzig Rebels-Folgen. In Deutschland fand die Erstausstrahlung auf dem deutschen DisneyXD am 28. August 2015 statt. Trivia *IGNs Rezensent Eric Goldman vergab 9.5 von 10 Punkten („Star Wars Rebels started as a relatively small-scale story, compared to the scope of both the films and The Clone Wars. But the Rebels: Season 2 premiere makes it clear that’s changed in a big way. This felt big, and playing on a large screen for an audience of thousands, it really felt like a movie. Those who were hesitant to watch Rebels are truly missing out, as this show has now proven to be a pivotal and thrilling component of the Star Wars saga.“) und lobte besonders James Earl Jones' Snychronisierungsarbeit. *StarWars.com stellte eine Liste der acht „coolsten Momente“ zusammen. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Die nachträglich ergänzte Szene *Die Episoden mit den Produktionsnummern 201 und 202 wurden als ein gemeinsamer Handlungsbogen entwickelt, dessen grober Entwurf bereits im Mai 2014 von Henry Gilroy angefertigt wurde. Das übergreifende Motto der Folgen lautete: „Manchmal kann man nicht nach Hause, aber man kann sich ein neues Zuhause suchen“ *In Staffel Zwei und somit auch in diesen beiden Folgen ist Ezras Gesicht mit den Verbrennungen gekennzeichnet, die er im Kampf mit dem Inquisitor (Staffel 1) erlitten hat. Außerdem trägt er einen Halfter und Handgelenkskommlink, der seine Energieschleuder ersetzen soll. *Ein früher Name für den Rebellen-Kommandanten war Fells. In einer frühen Version sollte auch Gouverneurin Arihnda Pryce diejenige sein, die sich opfern muss, und Maketh Tua hätte dann ihren Platz eingenommen. Erstere wurde in der Serie zwar bereits erwähnt, jedoch noch nie gezeigt. *Außerdem hatte man vor, Morad Sumar Ezra von den schlechten Bedingungen auf Lothal erzählen zu lassen. Er wäre dann auch entsetzt gewesen, als ihm zu Ohren gekommen wäre, dass Ezra Teil der Gruppe sei, die Tua getötet hätte. *Im ersten Drehbuchentwurf (datiert auf den 17. Juni 2014) sollte Lando persönlich auf seiner Farm anwesend sein. Im zweiten (8. Juli 2014) wurde er dann schon von seinem Protokolldroiden ersetzt, tauchte aber immer noch als Hologramm in der Geschichte auf. *Die Szene mit Vader und dem Imperator, der von Sam Witwer gesprochen wird, wurde erst nach dem zweiten Drehbuchentwurf nach Feedback von Dave Filoni ergänzt. Einzelnachweise en:Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal es:Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal it:Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal ko:스타워즈 반란군: 다스 베이더의 등장 nl:The Siege of Lothal pt:The Siege of Lothal ru:Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала Kategorie:Rebels (Fernsehserie) Kategorie:Rebels, Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen